WORK!
by Riyui
Summary: Memiliki suami yang workaholic memang menjengkelkan. Membuat sang istri mempunyai banyak pikiran negatif tentangnya. Di sinilah Hinata, yang selalu memiliki persepsi negatif tentang suaminya. Bahkan secara tak sadar, persepsi konyolnya hampir meretakkan hubungannya. Hingga ia sadar, ia belum sepenuhnya memahami Naruto. Akankah mereka tetap bersama di atas persepsi konyol Hinata?
1. Buckshot Relationship

**WORK!**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING : TYPO(S), MATURE CONTENT, OOC, AU, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata bangun dengan tubuh bermandikan peluh. Sinar matahari menyorot tubuhnya yang lengket, dan berkeringat melalui jendela. Ia mengucek matanya sambil menggeliat pelan. Meraba ke kasur bagian sampingnya dan tak menemukan seseorang pun di sisinya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, duduk di tepi ranjang dan kini mendengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi, yang tak beberapa lama kemudian dimatikan. Menontonkan bayangan seorang pria yang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dari pintu berkaca buram. Yang diakhiri dengan suara gesek dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun,"suara baritone milik sang pria menyambut kebangunan Hinata saat kakinya yang berbulu melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Hinata menatap pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu sekilas, lalu mengeratkan lilitan selimut di tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Ia berjalan mendekati sang pria, yang notabenenya adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Kau tak membangunkanku,"keluh Hinata sambil memasuki kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya. Ia membuka keran dan mengusap wajahnya sekilas, berdiri di depan cermin sambil menatap penampilannya yang begitu semrawut.

"Ku pikir kau terlalu capai. Semalam kau begitu bersemangat dan bergairah,"kekeh Naruto sambil berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Ia memilih setelan yang cocok untuk digunakan kerja hari ini.

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?"Hinata tak mengindahkan candaan kecil Naruto. Ia mengambil sikat giginya dan melumurinya dengan pasta gigi, menggosok giginya yang ia yakini begitu lengket karena terbalur cairan sperma milik sang suami.

"Aku lembur lagi hari ini, mungkin― tengah malam?"jawab Naruto setelah mengancingkan kemeja putihnya dan mengenakan celana.

"Lembur? Lagi?!"Hinata keluar dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto menatapnya kaget. Pasalnya, Hinata keluar dengan busa pasta gigi yang masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat sikat gigi ungu miliknya.

"Gosoklah gigimu dulu. Jorok sekali kau, Hinata-chan,"tegur Naruto sambil memakai jas abu-abu miiknya. Dengan cepat, Hinata memasuki kamar mandi dan menuntaskan menggosok giginya.

"Hari ini, ada klien dari Jerman. Mungkin kami akan secara langsung mensurvei tempat yang cocok untuk di jadikan tanah proyek,"jelasnya singkat. "Mungkin akan sampai sore, dan malamnya harus segera meeting mengenai proyek itu dan mengerjakan tugas lain,"sambungnya.

"Tidak bisakah meeting itu besok saja?"Hinata menggerutu pelan sambil memungut dress tidurnya yang tergeletak di lantai, dan segera memakainya dengan sekali sorong.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata-chan. Lagipula, bukan hanya aku yang lembur. Klien itu juga akan lembur, karena targetnya, proyek ini selesai dalam waktu empat bulan. Waktunya mepet sekali, makanya kami harus segera bergegas menyiapkan semua keperluan. Ini proyek yang cukup besar, walaupun tidak sebesar proyek kerjasama dengan Inuzuka Corp kemarin."

"Tapi kau lembur hampir tiap hari!"Erang Hinata. Ia menatap sang suami yang sedang memasang dasinya dengan sedikit kesulitan. "Kau bilang ingin mengajakku kencan!"sambungnya.

"Iya, tapi tidak malam ini, kan?"Naruto menatap Hinata selembut mungkin, "lagipula berdua di tempat tidur, itu sudah bisa dikatakan kencan."

"Kau sinting!"Hinata melemparkan sebuah bantal yang tepat mengarah ke rambut kuning pria itu.

"Hinata!"Tegur Naruto kali ini sedikit keras, karena bantal yang Hinata lemparkan tadi mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tak percaya, dalam seminggu, suaminya bekerja hingga hari sabtu, padahal sebenarnya sabtu itu akhir pekan. Dari enam harinya bekerja, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima hari pria itu mengambil lembur. Pria itu memang workaholic, dan Hinata paham akan itu. Tapi apakah benar workaholic harus seperti ini? Dengan mengambil langkah besar, Hinata menarik koper mungilnya. Membuka lemari bajunya dan memasukkan sembarang baju ke dalam koper.

Naruto tetap diam di posisinya sambil terus merapikan dasinya.

"Kau mau apakan lagi baju-baju itu? Sumbangkan ke panti sosial?"

"Ya! Kalau perlu aku juga ikut disumbangkan!"

"Hinata.."

Dengan rengkuhan pelan, Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata dari belakang. Ia paham jika wanitanya ini sedang merajuk dan butuh ditenangkan. Memang berat sebenarnya, namun ia tetap harus melakukannya. Demi masa depan rumah tangganya. Demi masa depan anak-anaknya kelak.

Hinata berhenti mengamuk, tubuhnya merosot pelan, jatuh tepat ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto membalikkan tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat. Mengelus rambut indigo sebahu itu. mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang sedikit terisak kecil di dadanya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto tak kalah eratnya. Ia seakan tak rela melepaskan Naruto untuk pergi bekerja selama beberapa jam kedepan. Inilah situasi yang sering terjadi antara keduanya, jika Hinata mulai merajuk. Pelukan hangat Naruto-lah yang mampu menenangkan amukan wanita mungil ini.

Dengan kecupan kecil di puncak kepalannya, Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap manik lavender yang berkaca-kaca itu.

"Aku janji. Hari sabtu ini tidak bekerja,"Ucap Naruto penuh keseriusan.

Hinata menilik mata sapphire itu, mencari-cari kebohongan yang ada di sana. Namun, tak ditemukannya. Dengan anggukan pelan, ia kembali memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami. Memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan tersebut agar lebih rela membiarkan Naruto mencari nafkah.

"Akan kutulis janjimu di buku catatanku,"Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Siap, nyonya."

.

.

 **Part I** **―** **Buckshot Relationship**

.

.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya kuat-kuat. Ia berharap rasa pening ini akan segera hilang. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika dibiarkan saja. Matanya menatap malas tumpukkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus segera ia tanda tangani.

"Ino, klien dari Jerman itu belum datang juga?"Naruto menatap sekretaris wanita yang duduk di depannya itu dengan tatapan dingin yang membunuh. Wanita yang cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya, menarik dengan tubuhnya yang seksi. Hanya saja, pekerjaan wanita itu kurang memuaskan untuknya. Bagaimana bisa, janji bertemu yang Naruto buat sekitar jam sembilan malah berakhir dengan jam setelah makan siang? Apa saja yang wanita ini lakukan?

"Maafkan saya, Naruto-sama. Saya pikir anda akan melaksanakan meeting dahulu, sebelum survei,"jawab sang sekretaris yang berbalut pakaian kerja ketat yang menampilkan kemolekan tubuhnya. Seakan berkata; tubuhku bisa memuaskanmu!

"Bagaimana bisa saya melakukan meeting dahulu sebelum survei?!"Erang Naruto. "Seharusnya kau bisa memikirkannya! Apa yang akan saya meetingkan jika belum ada bahan, hah?!"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Takut menatap bossnya yang jelas-jelas sangat marah pada dirinya. Ia merutukki dirinya sendiri yang melakukan kesalahan bodohnya itu.

"Tatap mataku,"Naruto berbicara dengan nada final yang tak ingin dibantah. Membuat Ino takut-takut menatap mata birunya yang berkilat amarah.

"Lakukan apapun. Aku ingin proyek ini dibatalkan,"Suruh Naruto dengan nada tegas. Membuat mata Ino melebar karena terkejut. Proyek ini, dibatalkan?

"Aku tak suka bekerja sama dengan orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Banyak klien lain yang lebih enak diajak kerja sama, walaupun untungnya tak cukup besar,"jelas Naruto sambil melonggarkan dasinya, melepaskan tautan atas kancingnya dan melepaskan jas kerjanya. Ino menatap suguhan pemandangan langka itu dengan seksama. Melihat bossnya bersikap seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi.

Sadar dengan tatapan tak biasa dari Ino, Naruto kembali menatapnya dingin.

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"Selidiknya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama,"segera, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Aku ini pria beristri. Dan aku tahu mana mana saja tatapan yang menatapku dengan terpesona. Salah satunya dengan tatapanmu,"Ucapnya. "Aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Istriku lebih menarik. Keluarlah."

Ino merasakan semburat merah merona muncul di kedua sisi pipinya akibat topik yang diangkat oleh bossnya sendiri. Ia mendorong kursi yang ia duduki dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata-kata setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang boss.

"Percaya diri sekali,"lirih Ino sebelum membuka pintu.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu."

.

.

Hinata sedang asik tertawa karena acara talkshow yang ditontonnya sebelum bel rumahnya berdenting nyaring. Dengan langkah malas, ia membuka pintu dan mendapatkan sosok wanita cantik di hadapannya. Yang tak ia kenali.

"Apa ini rumah, Naru-kun?"Tanyanya yang membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Naru-kun?! Siapa wanita ini yang berani sekali memanggil suaminya dengan panggilan kecil sang suami?

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat wanita cantik itu, seakan ingin mengingat-ingat kalau saja ia pernah dikenalkan pada wanita ini dengan Naruto. Dan ia merasa tak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali. Mengingat teman-teman yang Naruto kenalkan padanya itu kebanyakan seorang laki-laki.

"Shion,"Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya, seakan tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan terhadapnya.

Hinata mengacuhkannya, dan menatap wanita pirang itu dengan tatapan sinis. "Ada perlu apa?"Tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naru-kun. Apa ia ada di rumah?"

"Tidak."

Shion menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kecewa. "Bagaimana, yah? Aku ada urusan dengannya. Jika ia tak di rumah apa sebaiknya aku tunggu saja di sini?"Gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat Hinata dengar.

"Harapanmu saja!"Dengan segera Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya, seakan menyuruh Shion pergi jauh-jauh dari kawasan rumahnya. Namun, Shion dengan cepat menahannya.

"Eits.. tunggu dulu!"Ia menahan pintu dengan mendorongnya. "Aku ini tamu tuanmu! Kenapa kau kasar sekali, sih?"Gerutunya memaki Hinata.

Tuanmu? Alis Hinata kian mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita di depannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau asisten rumah tangga di rumah ini kan? Aku tamu tuanmu. Aku ada urusan penting dengannya,"jelas Shion singkat yang membuat mata besar Hinata kian membesar.

Asisten rumah tangga? Benarkah penampilannya mencerminkan seorang asisten rumah tangga? Hinata menatap perempuan ini dengan tatapan tak suka. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan nyonya Uzumaki? Apa Naruto tak bercerita padanya jika ia sudah beristri? Atau wanita ini...

"Aku sedang berbahagia kali ini,"Ceritanya. "Aku rasa, Naru-kun adalah salah satu orang penting yang harus mengetahuinya! Oh, sungguh! Aku tak sabar memberitahunya!"Shion berjingkrak sumringah sambil mengelus perut datarnya.

Hinata kembali membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia seakan memahami gerakan tubuh Shion yang mengelus perut datarnya. Wanita ini tengah hamil! Tengah berbadan dua!

Apa jangan-jangan dugaannya benar?

Wanita ini apakah kekasih gelap Naruto? Dan kini sedang mengandung anak dari Naruto? Hinata benar-benar rasanya sulit percaya pada persepsinya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia menatap lekat-lekat wanita ini. Memang cantik dan cukup menarik. Tak kalah menarik dibandingkan dirinya. Memang bisa saja jika Naruto tertarik padanya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan isakan tangisnya yang hampir keluar.

Dengan sekali dentuman kuat, Hinata menutup pintu dan berlari terisak menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Shion yang mematung terkejut di sana.

"Apa aku salah bicara?"Ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di tas kecilnya dan menekan layarnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, sayang? Kau dimana?"

.

.

Sesuai dengan ucapannya, Naruto kembali tengah malam saat sampai di kediamannya. Ia menekan tombol lampu kamar untuk menghidupkannya. Dan Naruto kaget saat menemukan tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata berada disana.

"Hinata?"Panggil Naruto.

Namun tak ada sahutan yang terdengar. Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Ia mengecek ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di rumahnya. Mulai dari kamar mandi kamar, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, taman belakang, kolam renang, dan ruangan lainnya. Tak satupun ia lewatkan.

Namun, benar-benar tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata berada di rumah. Membuat Naruto sedikit risau, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri tercintanya itu.

Naruto merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan segera, ia menelpon kontak Hinata yang berada di list contact paling atas.

"Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Naruto menggeram saat mendapati nomor Hinata tidak aktif. Ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata melalui media sosialnya yang sekiranya aktif. Naruto ingat, Hinata suka sekali bermain akun sosial di tablet miliknya. Naruto sesegera mungkin menelponnya melalui messenger, berharap Hinata membawa tabletnya dan mengangkat telepon messengernya yang tak pernah ia log-outkan. Dalih-dalih berharap Hinata membawanya, ia malah mendengarkan suara sesuatu yang berdering di atas nakas. Naruto mendekatinya.

Sial! Itu tabletnya!

.

.

.

Hinata menyeret koper mini miliknya menuju kamar hotel yang sudah ia pesan. Keputusannya bulat. Ia akan kabur sementara dari rumah. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dengan menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Konyol memang, jika ia merajuk hanya karena hal sepele yang bahkan belum ia ketahui kebenarannya.

Tidak! Itu bukan masalah sepele! Jika memang benar adanya, Naruto berselingkuh diam-diam di belakangnya dan menghamili wanita lain. Tentu itu bukan masalah sepele lagi! Hinata benar-benar gusar dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang ia tujukan pada suaminya sendiri. Benarkah Naruto melakukannya?

Jika Hinata mengingat Naruto adalah sosok yang workaholic, ia merasa mustahil jika Naruto memiliki waktu untuk berselingkuh darinya. Tapi, jika ia mengingat Naruto terlalu sering melemburkan diri, bahkan ketika akhir pekan, membuatnya tak mungkin jika lembur itu hanyalah alasan untuk menutupi kedoknya selama ini. Benarkah begitu? Kalau benar, pria itu pasti benar-benar sinting!

Hinata masih asik dengan pikirannya mengenai sang suami. Sebelum ia bertubrukkan dengan seorang wanita. Hinata menatap jengkel wanita itu. Namun, wanita yang menabraknya malah gelagapan.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Hinata-sama!"Mohonnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Hinata mengamati wanita ini lekat-lekat sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia merasa pernah melihat wanita bersurai pirang panjang ini. Tapi ia lupa. Hinata tetap terdiam sampai sang wanita menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Hinata-sama tak mengenali saya? Saya, Yamanaka Ino. Sekretaris pribadi Naruto-sama,"terang Ino saat melihat sikap diam Hinata dan memahami jika istri dari bossnya itu lupa akan dirinya. Karena pasalnya, mereka memang jarang sekali bertemu.

"Oh? Begitu,"jawab Hinata pendek. Pantas saja ia merasa pernah melihatnya, ini sekretaris pribadi suaminya.

Hinata menatap penampilan Ino dari atas hingga bawah. Cukup cantik dan menarik. Inikah sekretaris Naruto yang ia ceritakan? Sekretaris yang tak pernah memuaskan Naruto dalam bekerja? Benarkah begitu? Memuaskan diri dalam bekerja kantor atau urusan ranjang?

Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat saat kembali menemukan pikiran negatif terhadap suaminya sendiri. Hari ini ada apa, sih? Mengapa ia merasa sangat sensitif ketika berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang menyangkut Naruto?

"Hinata-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ino membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunannya sendiri. Membuat Hinata sedikit tersadar. "Ah? Em.. y-ya,"Jawabnya kikuk.

"Anda sendiri? Atau bersama Na―"

"Sendiri!"seru Hinata cepat. Seakan tidak ingin nama suaminya itu tersebutkan.

"Oh begitu.."Ino manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu,"Ino membungkukkan badannya sebentar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memfavoritkan posisi berdiam diri.

"Tunggu!"Hinata bersorak menghentikan langkah Ino. Buru-buru ia mendekati Ino dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Kurasa, kita perlu berbicara, Yamanaka-san."

.

"Jadi..."Ino berbicara pelan saat Hinata menarik lengannya menuju kamarnya dan memaksakan dirinya duduk di atas sofa empuk yang ada di sana. "Ada apa, Hinata-sama?"

"Kau benar-benar sekretaris pribadi suamiku, kan?"tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, Hinata-sama, ada apa?"

"Apa malam ini kau lembur?"

Ino menyipitkan matanya saat mendapat tatapan selidik dari Hinata. "Tentu saja, saya juga baru pulang dari kantor,"jawabnya jujur.

"Ternyata aku benar!"Sorak Hinata tak suka.

"A-apanya?"

"Kau berhubungan diam-diamkan dengan suamiku?!"

"Apa?"

Ino sontak berdiri terkejut. Ia tentu saja terkejut! Wajah putihnya merona marah. Jelas saja ia marah. Atas tuduhan apa istri bossnya ini menuduh dirinya menjalani hubungan gelap dengan suaminya sendiri? Benar-benar memalukan!

Sejenak, tak ada suara di antara kedua wanita berparas ayu itu. Hingga Hinata membuka suara.

"Benarkan, dugaanku.."Lirihnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Uzumaki-san,"Ino akhirnya membuka suara. "Saya tak mengerti apa yang membuat anda berpikir seperti itu terhadap saya. Tapi, jika anda berpikir dengan landasan karena penampilan saya, saya memakluminya. Tapi, saya harap anda tidak kecewa, karena semua itu salah. Saya tidak tertarik dengan pria beristri. Walaupun ia kaya, setidaknya saya tidak cukup jalang untuk menggoda suami orang. Permisi,"Jelasnya cukup panjang. Dan tanpa izin dari Hinata, Ino mengambil jalan keluar dari kamarnya. Menyisakan Hinata yang duduk termangu di sana. Tanpa suara, ia meraih sekaleng bir berkadar rendah yang tersedia di depannya. Dan lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Lalu mengambil kaleng yang lainnya.

Ia benar-benar kacau sekarang.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau, hah?!"

Naruto tak dapat menahan emosinya saat mendapati Hinata yang pulang ke rumah ketika fajar baru menyingsing. Bagaimana tidak? Pergi tanpa bilang. Nomor ponsel yang tidak aktif, dan tidak dapat dihubungi. Tidak berada di rumah ayahnya, atau kedua orang tuanya. Tidak jua ada di rumah para sahabatnya. Tentu membuat Naruto makin pening. Ia benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan Hinata. Hinata. Dan hanya Hinata.

Hinata berhenti di depan pintu kamar saat mencium bau tembakau yang begitu menyengat. Ia menutup hidungnya. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto sama sekali.

"Kau merokok,"Bukan tuduhan ataupun pertanyaan. Namun itu adalah pernyataan.

"Dan, kau.. habis minum,"Balas Naruto saat mencium bau alkohol di tubuh Hinata.

Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia melempar kopernya begitu saja ke sembarang arah. "Kadar rendah."

"Tapi berkaleng-kaleng!"

Hinata tergelak.

"Kau belum menjawabku. Darimana?"Naruto bertanya dengan intonasi yang cukup melembut dibandingkan tadi.

"Melacur?"Jawab Hinata asal. Ia membuka sweater tipisnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau mabuk,"tuduh Naruto.

"Aku sadar."

Hinata membanting tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur empuknya yang besar. Lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan tempat tidur hotel tempatnya menginap.

"Tak bekerja?"Tanyanya malas.

"Aku berangkat siang."

"Dan lembur,"sambung Hinata. Naruto tak menghiraukannya.

Hinata menatap suaminya yang telah ia cap sebagai pria brengsek. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya saat matanya bertubrukkan dengan mata biru laut suaminya.

Mata itu seharusnya dapat menenangkannya disaat seperti ini. Namun, kini mata itu membuatnya takut. Takut jika suatu saat nanti ia takkan dapat menatap mata itu lebih lama lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Happy Anniversarry... yang kedua,"Naruto berucap secara lirih, namun dapat terdengar oleh Hinata. Isakannya mulai terdengar saat Hinata merasa dadanya bergemuruh.

"Ya,"jawab Hinata singkat di sela tangisannya.

Tahun ini, perayaaan hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang kedua begitu buruk. Tak seperti tahun sebelumnya yang dirayakan secara kecil-kecilan. Ada kue tart yang Hinata buat. Ada kado dari mereka masing-masing untuk ditukarkan. Ada sebuah candaan, keceriaan, dan kebahagiaan yang tersirat disana. Akankah ini menjadi perayaan hari jadi mereka yang terakhir sekaligus yang terburuk?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan Naruto meluncur. Hinata agaknya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Menunggu Naruto menanyakan keadaannya. Ia benar-benar kacau.

"Banyak,"jawabnya disertai isakan. "Bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini? Tidak usah bekerja.."Pintanya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh memohon. Naruto mendekat kepadanya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita itu.

Hinata yakin. Naruto akan memberikan penolakkan. Seperti biasanya. Seperti hari-hari kemarin. Seperti yang sudah sudah. Banyak pekerjaannya yang harus diurus. Banyak sekali. Namun, jawaban tak terduga malah meluncur mulus dari bibir pria itu. Disertai senyumnya yang tipis.

"Tentu,"jawab Naruto.

Hinata memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya dengan begitu erat. Erat sekali. Sesuatu membuatnya sadar. Selama ini ia hanya terjebak dalam persepsinya sendiri. Persepsi konyol mengenai suaminya sendiri.

Di dalam pelukan pilu itu ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia menyadari satu hal penting yang bahkan baru ia sadari ketika pernikahan mereka beranjak pada tahun kedua.

Ia belum sepenuhnya memahami sosok Naruto. Dan, sebenarnya, siapa yang pantas disebut brengsek di sini?

.

"Sudah baikkan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan saat Naruto melepaskan dekapannya setelah beberapa saat. Hinata bisa merasakan hatinya jauh lebih tenang dibanding semalam. Walaupun masih dengan banyak pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya. Setidaknya Hinata harus menyimpannya sendiri hingga ia merasa menemukan waktu yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya. Boleh kapan saja, asalkan tidak sekarang.

"Naruto..."Hinata melirih manja sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. ia duduk tepat di pangkuan Naruto. Mengerling sedikit nakal pada Naruto. "Aku rindu.."

"Kau mabuk."

"Aku sadar!"Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Naruto menuduhnya mabuk. Apakah perilakunya benar-benar menampilkan seseorang yang tengah mabuk? Mabuk cinta, mungkin.

"Keh.."Naruto tergelak. "Mari lihat apa yang sebenarnya istriku ini rindukan,"godanya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia tanggap dengan kode yang Naruto berikan. Naruto memberikannya kebebasan penuh pagi ini. Ia pun menarik tengkuk Naruto dan menciumi bibirnya lembut.

Ternyata dugaannya meleset. Itu bukan kode untuk sebuah kebebasan untuk Hinata. Malah sebaliknya, Naruto mengusap punggung sang istri dan tangan lainnya mendorong tengkuk Hinata agar lebih memperdalami ciuman mereka.

Dengan ganas, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Hinata. Mengurungnya di dalam kekuasaannya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Tangan Hinata bergerak membuka kaos milik Naruto, sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas sekilas.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar, ya,"kekeh Naruto sambil melepaskan kaosnya. Dan kembali menciumi bibir Hinata lebih ganas. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia merengkuh dua bukit kembar yang besar dan menantangnya. Ia meremasnya dengan kemeja tipis Hinata masih membungkusnya.

"Akh.."Desah Hinata seduktif yang membuat Naruto kian bergairah.

"Maafkan aku istriku. Tapi sepertinya aku yang tidak sabar disini."

Mengakhiri ucapannya, Naruto membuka kancing kemeja Hinata dengan cekatan. Sehingga menampilkan bra berenda yang membungkusnya. Naruto menaikkan bra tersebut, hingga pemandangan indah yang sesungguhnya terpampang di depannya. Tanpa izin, Naruto menciumi salah satu di antara keduanya, dengan yang satu diremasnya perlahan.

"Ahnn~"Hinata tak dapat menahan desahannya lagi. Ia juga tidak sabar lagi.

.

Keduanya sudah bermandikan peluh. Dengan dorongan maju mundur yang beraturan dipandu oleh Naruto. Keduanya tak lagi memikirkan masalah yang sama-sama membebani keduanya. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menuntaskan gairah seksual yang berada di diri masing-masing.

Sambil terus bergumul, dan mendesah, mengeluarkan suara seksi masing-masing. Saling memuja satu sama lain, saling berteriak mengerang kenikmatan. Sambil terus mengatur posisi untuk keduanya agar bisa merasakan nikmat yang lebih. Mereka tak menyadari adanya getaran dering dari sebuah ponsel berwarna merah. Menampilkan sebuah kontak yang terus memanggil.

Shion is calling.

.

.

 **Part I** **―** **Buckshot Relationship**

 **END**

.

.

[A/N]

Haloooo, saya kembalii (^o^)/ tapi dengan fanfic yang berbeda. Laknat sekali author ini, mentelantarkan dua ficnya, namun membuat fanfic yang baru. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu.

Sedikit ingin saya jelaskan, dua ff saya yang lain, Who Is She dan Overdose belum bisa lanjut, dikarenakan suatu masalah yang menimpa keduanya. Apa? Saya menyimpan data kedua ff itu di flashdisk, dan karena lama tidak mengeceknya, saat ingin mengupdate, taraaaa! Flashdisknya rusak T^T

Jadi mohon maaf sekali dua ff abal-abal itu belum bisa lanjut, karena jujur, saya sendiri lupa bagaimana alurnya sehingga harus benar-benar berpikir keras. Oleh karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk menulis sedikit ff ringan untuk pemanasan. Mengapa ringan? Karena ff ini akan tamat hanya dengan dua atau tiga chapter saja.

Saya harap kalian semua terhibur walaupun sedikit saja ^0^)9 maafkan OOC Hinata yang keterlaluan. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga sih menghilangkan sikap manis Hinata yang kawaii-desu. Tapi sepertinya tuntutan otak harus saya penuhi(?)

Ada yang minat membubuhkan jejak review disini? Tidak ada? oh begitu T.T kalau begitu see you soon!

― **Riyui**


	2. Acorn Understanding

**WORK!**

 **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING : TYPO(S), MATURE CONTENT, OOC, AU, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata hampir saja tak berhenti mengatai Naruto dengan sumpah serapah, jika tidak mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah suaminya sendiri. Mata perak yang memancarkan kelembutan itu berkilat penuh amarah bagaikan api yang menyalang. Baru sekitar tak lebih dari satu jam mereka berbaikan, Naruto sudah harus kembali mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Seusainya menyelesaikan kegiatan ranjang mereka, Naruto tak sengaja menangkap suara dering ponselnya. Membaca contact penelpon lalu mengangkatnya secara terburu-buru. Entah apa yang Naruto bicarakan, namun Hinata dapat menangkap sosok Naruto dengan gelagat yang akan pergi. Ia menatap tubuh kekar suaminya itu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya secara terburu-buru.

"Mau kemana?"selidik Hinata penuh tanda tanya saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ke kantor."

"Kau berjanji akan menemaniku hari ini, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap istrinya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, seakan ada sebuah batu yang membebani lidahnya untuk bicara.

"Ada urusan mendadak, Hime."

"Jijik,"Hinata mengacuhkan alasan Naruto. Seharusnya memang ia tidak langsung percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. "Lelaki memang benar-benar memiliki lidah yang lihai untuk membuat wanita percaya, ya,"lanjutnya sembari menyamankan posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Naruto yang sedang memilah-milah pakaian sembari berusaha menutup matanya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Aku berjanji akan langsung pulang saat sudah selesai."

"Tak percaya."

Naruto menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau bisa mengizinkanku pergi, Hinata,"ucapnya berat.

"Pergi saja!"Teriak Hinata. "Aku tak membutuhkanmu."

Dengan langkah berat dan sedikit gontai, Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berusaha menyentuh rambut indigo istrinya, namun ditepis. Membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pergi."

.

.

"Wah, kau cepat sekali, Naru-kun."

Naruto duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Menyeruput kopi yang tersedia di atas meja datar sambil menatap wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang di depannya. "Ada apa, Shion? Kau tadi menelpon seakan memiliki berita yang benar-benar penting."

"Tentu! Aku rasa kau harus segera mengetahuinya, Naru-kun,"ucap Shion disertai sedikit jeda. "Kemarin, aku datang ke rumahmu, namun kau tak ada. Yang ada hanya asisten rumah tanggamu,"keluhnya menatap Naruto.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Asisten rumah tangga?

"Asisten?"Tanyanya.

"Iya, asisten rumah tanggamu,"ulang Shion.

"Tapi aku tak memiliki asisten rumah tangga,"bidik Naruto yang membuat Shion terperangah.

"Lalu? Kemarin siapa yang aku temui?"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"tanya Naruto penasaran. Shion hanya melirik matanya ke atas sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya untuk mengingat sosok mungil yang ia temui di rumah Naruto kemarin.

"Berambut gelap sebahu, lumayan cantik? Apalagi ya? Ah! Matanya hampir mirip dengan mataku!"

"Astaga Shion, wanita secantik itu kau katakan asisten rumah tangga?! Dia istriku!"Naruto berteriak dan berdiri tak percaya jika Shion bisa menyebut wanita secantik Hinata adalah asisten rumah tangganya. Sinting!

"Kau tak mengatakannya kalau dia istrimu."

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan datang!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan, kok!"

Sejenak tak ada suara yang menghiasi mereka. Naruto kembali duduk dengan memejamkan matanya gusar. "Apa saja yang kau katakan pada Hinata kemarin?"Tanyanya to the poin.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya berkata mempunyai urusan penting denganmu, namun malah berakhir dengan dia yang membanting pintu. Membuatku ketakutan sejenak, bahkan aku bisa merasakan bayiku ikut ketakutan,"terangnya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar sesuatu yang langka untuk Shion bicarakan. Bayi katanya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bayiku'?"

"Astaga aku lupa. Aku belum memberi tahumu, Naru,"Shion tersadar dengan cepat, ia menampilkan senyum manisnya di depan Naruto. "Aku hamil, Naru! Sudah tiga minggu!"Teriaknya kegirangan yang membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya.

"Ha-hamil?"Gaguknya.

"Iya! Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkannya secepat ini. Yang jelas, aku bahagia sekali."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar dan menatap Shion yang betul-betul berbahagia. "Selamat,"ucapnya. "Bahkan kau yang baru menikah empat bulan mendahuluiku yang sudah berumah tangga selama dua tahun,"kekehnya yang membuat Shion berhenti menampilkan wajah bahagianya.

"Kalian belum memiliki anak?"

"Belum."

"Ya ampun.."Shion menggigit kukunya gemas. "Kau yakin tak menemui tanda-tanda dari istrimu, Naru?"

"Tidak,"jawab Naruto cepat. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku tak mengerti, Shion. Kami sudah berusaha. Bahkan aku dan Hinata sempat memeriksakan diri. Dan tak ada yang salah dengan kami berdua. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin segera memiliki anak."

Shion menatap Naruto dengan iba. Ia menatap prihatin kepada sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil dulu. Lalu dengan pelan ia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Mungkin belum waktunya,"hiburnya.

"Tapi sampai kapan?"Naruto bertanya dengan putus asa.

"Entahlah, Naru-kun. Mungkin belum waktunya kalian cepat memiliki momongan,"Ucap Shion dengan nada sedikit berpikir. "Mungkin di antara kalian masih ada keraguan? Atau, Hinata masih belum menginginkannya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Ia begitu menyukai anak kecil,"terang Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak bisa begitu menghiburmu lebih banyak. Yang aku ingat Ibuku selalu berpesan agar aku dan Shino nantinya ketika menikah jangan sampai putus komunikasi. Mungkin itu kuncinya? Kau harus lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Aku rasa, kalian kurang saling memahami."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Baka no Naruto!"Shion memukul kepala Naruto agak kuat yang membuat Naruto meringis.

"Kenapa kau menjadi kuat seperti ini? Apa ini kekuatan dari ibu hamil?"Ringisnya pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hinata hamil nanti. Sekarang saja, kekuatannya sudah bisa melemparku dari jendela rasanya,"Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih lama dari istrimu, Naru, bahkan rasanya aku memahamimu lebih rinci dibanding aku memahami suamiku sendiri,"nada bicara Shion terdengar mulai serius. "Kau seorang pekerja keras, dan begitu maniak dengan semua pekerjaan yang ada di depanmu. Aku tak melupakannya, yang jelas, aku ingat kalau kau lebih suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri hingga kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri pula,"Shion mengunci tatapan mata biru itu dengan serius.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya bodoh?! Akupun masih sangat yakin sekarang kau masih maniak dengan kerjamu, dan masih suka menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri. Tidakkah pernah kau memikirkannya?"

"Apa?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dari mata bulat Shion. Wanita itu sedang berada dalam mode pendakwah. Yang membuat Naruto tak sanggup menatapnnya lama-lama, nanti yang ada seluruh kupingnya ini terpekak karena terlalu serius menanggapi wanita itu.

"Benar-benar bodoh!"Geram Shion. "Kau pernah memikirkannya sedetik saja? Tentang istrimu. Apa yang istrimu inginkan? Pernahkah kau memahaminya?"

Naruto tertegun, ia kembali menatap Shion. Memahami Hinata?

"Sudah kuduga."

"A-apanya?"

"Kau tak pernah memikirkannya! Itulah kuncinya! Kau harus lebih berusaha memahami istrimu, apa yang diinginkannya, kalian harus berkomunikasi untuk itu. Jangan egois, jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri, pikirkan juga kepuasan istrimu!"

Naruto mengernyit, saat mendapati topik yang Shion bahas ternyata berbeda dari pemikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kepuasan apa?"

"Kepuasan seksual istrimu!"

"Sinting!"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memukul kepala Shion. Ia kira Shion akan berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang lain. Motivasi yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Malah membahas sesuatu yang menurutnya tentu pribadi.

"Aaak! Sakit, tahu!"Shion meringis. "Ku pikir kalian mengalami masalah dalam prosesnya."

"Kau yang bodoh. Itu privasi. Tapi kalau kau penasaran, aku dan Hinata selalu mendapatkan kepuasan. Stop omong kosongmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mau melakukannya denganku sembilan bulan lagi?"Tawar Shion yang diakhiri dengan pendaratan bantal empuk tepat di depan wajah ayunya.

"Dasar ibu gila!"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Memikirkan waktunya yang terbuang percuma. Ia kembali teringat pada sosok Hinata yang tengah merajuk di rumah karena ia tinggalkan. Naruto kembali teringat kata-kata Shion yang sedikit ia resapi di dalam otaknya, selain pembicaraan tak berguna lainnya.

Memahami Hinata?

Memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan?

Yang Naruto tahu, Hinata tak pernah menginginkan apapun darinya. Selain, menginginkan Naruto agar tetap di sisinya.

Naruto tertegun, ia kembali dipusingkan.

Memahami, katanya?

Pernahkah?

.

.

 **Part II ― Acorn Understanding**

.

.

"Kau masih belum memberitahunya, Hinata?"

Iris emerald itu kian menajam disertai alisnya yang menukik ketika Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau cukup jika dikata tidak waras. Apa ada masalah dengannya? Sehingga mengatakannya saja kau tidak bisa?"Sakura makin mengintimidasi pasien sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Ti-tidak."

"Lalu kenapa? Jelaskan padaku apa alasannya,"tuntut Sakura meminta penjelasan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam sambil menaut-nautkan jemarinya dengan gugup. "Aku akan mengatakannya, kalau dia sudah tidak sibuk."

"Lalu kapan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa berhadapan dengan gadis pink ini membuatnya begitu gagu. Padahal biasanya, ia bisa berbicara hingga kecepatan 500 kilo meter per jam.

"Hinata.."Sakura meremas pelan lengan putihnya. "Kandunganmu masih dalam posisi yang rawan. Dan kau masih belum mengatakannya. Katakan pada Naruto, biar dia bisa menjagamu. Aku yakin dia senang, dan perlahan mengurangi pekerjaannya,"saran Sakura.

"Kau bahkan meminum alkohol, dan berhubungan badan dengannya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?"Sakura mencubit lengan itu geram.

"S-sakura-chan.."Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya yang lembut. "Anakku, baik-baik saja kan?"Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Untungnya. Aku heran bayimu masih mampu bertahan di perut ibunya yang begitu keras kepala."

Hinata terhenyak, ia mengulum bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Kalau saja mengatakannya semudah dirimu yang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengatakannya dari awal."

"Tapi?"

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat menghadapi Naruto. Aku kini bahkan begitu sensitif ketika menghadapi orang-orang yang menyangkut Naruto-kun,"terang Hinata. Sakura diam menatapnya lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga kian kesal padanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melanggar janjinya sendiri. Sebenarnya hari ini dia berjanji akan menemaniku, tapi belum genap satu jam ia berjanji, ia sudah mengingkarinya lagi,"keluhnya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu. Memang perasaan seorang ibu hamisl akan lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Tapi yang jauh lebih penting dari itu, kau harus segera memberi tahunya sesibuk apapun dia utamakan itu terlebih dahulu, aku khawatir Naruto terus-terusan tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya saat bersamamu,"Sakura berucap diselingi nada khawatir yang begitu menonjol.

"Sebenarya lebih sering aku yang memulai."

"Sinting kau!"Sakura terhenyak saat mendapat akuan jujur dari Hinata. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Entahlah, Sakura-chan. Aku merasa terus mendambakan sentuhannya di antara rasa jengkelku,"Hinata berucap lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya, kegaguannya sudah hilang.

"Terserah."

Tak ada lagi suara yang menghiasi keduanya, hingga Sakura mendesah pelan, dan membuka suaranya.

" Hilangkan kebiasaan itu, atur pola makanmu. Dan usahakan jangan terlalu letih. Oh, ya, kau juga harus mengonsumsi banyak sayur dan buah. Apa kau sudah mulai meminum susu?"Sakura berucap sambil menuliskan sebuah resep untuk diberikannya pada Hinata.

"Aku tiduk suka, rasanya begitu aneh."

"Kau harus."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah menyerahkan resepnya. Namun Hinata enggan keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang membuatnya kembali bersuara.

"Kau tak keluar?"

"Aku nyaman disini."

"Aku harus bekerja. Banyak pasien yang mengantre."

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon, ia benar-benar nyaman berada di dalam ruangan kontrol ini.

"Aku akan mengizinkan kau tinggal. Asalkan kau berjanji akan mengakui kehamilanmu secepatnya pada Naruto,"tawar Sakura. Dengan cepat tanpa berpikir, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

"Darimana?"

Naruto menatap heran istrinya yang memasuki rumah tak lama ketika ia memasukinya. Langkahnya yang besar ia minimkan untuk menunggu jalan sang istri. Agar mereka dapat berjalan beriringan.

"Dari tempat Sakura-chan,"jawab Hinata jujur. Ia mengambil alih tas kerja Naruto untuk dibawanya.

"Oh,"jawabnya singkat. "Eh? Kau sakit?"Naruto bertanya cemas saat tersadar siapa yang Hinata kunjungi.

"Tidak,"Naruto bernafas lega saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Tidak lembur?"Hinata membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat."

"Hm."

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Suasana dingin menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata melepaskan jas kerja Naruto dan melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia merasa bimbang, antara ingin mengatakan atau tidak.

"Hinata."

"Naruto-kun."

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain saat menyadari mereka berucap secara serempak.

"Kau duluan, Hinata,"izin Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau saja Naruto-kun,"tolak Hinata.

" _Ladies first_."

"A-aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana."

Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sang istri sebelum duduk di sofa dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat mata Hinata terbelalak. Yang ia inginkan? Ngidam kah maksudnya? Tidak, Naruto tidak mungkin tau, kan? Apa Sakura memberi tau Naruto? Tidak mungkin Sakura melakukannya tanpa izinnya. Lantas, apa yang dimaksud pria ini?

"Ma-maksudnya?"Hinata bertanya balik dengan gugup, ia masih berada di tempatnya yang semula.

"Maksudku, mungkin kau ingin jalan-jalan? Atau apa? Kita bisa melakukannya malam ini. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku, aku juga sudah menjanjikan kencan denganmu, ya, kan?"terang Naruto.

"Oh, begitu."

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam?"Usul Hinata sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku akan booking tempat,"setuju Naruto sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri, ingin bicara apa tadi?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan gelagapan. Ia benar-benar bingung harus memulai darimana. "Eum.. et-etto.."

"Apa? Tumben kau agak pendiam. Biasanya kau cerewet sekali."

Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "bagaimana kalau saat makan malam saja? Mungkin akan tepat waktunya,"usul Hinata yang lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu."

Hinata menatap punggung sang suami sembari menggigit bibirnya geram.

"Padahal rencana awal aku ingin menghindarinya.."Lirih Hinata sembari mengusap perutnya yang datar. "Anakku nakal sekali, ya, bisa merubah mood ibunya dalam sekejap mata.."

Hinata duduk di atas sofa dan melirik ke arah kripik yang ada di meja. "Kripik kesukaan Naruto,"gumamnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka dan mencicipinya. "Oh! Enak sekali,"soraknya riang. Hinata membawa satu toples kripik itu ke balkon untuk dinikmatinya.

"Akh! Pedas sekali.."

.

Naruto tak dapat menahan ekspresi kagetnya saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia gusar melihat keadaan Hinata. Hinata berbaring di atas tempat tidur sembari memegangi perutnya dan merintih sakit.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"Tanyanya panik.

"Na-naruto-kun.. sa-kit,"ringisnya.

"Apa yang kau makan? Oh― astaga!"Naruto memekik saat mendapati ternyata Hinata baru saja memakan kripik pedas kesukaannya. "Hinata? Kau tau kau tidak tahan pedas. Tapi kenapa masih memakanya?"Naruto berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih agar dapat diminum Hinata.

"Aku tak tau kalau akan sepedas ini,"rintih Hinata sembari mencoba duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, sambil terus memegang perutnya yang pedih. Wajahnya memerah menahan pedas, hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan dan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya membuka untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa pedas.

Naruto kembali dari dapur dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah kagetnya dari ia yang keluar kamar mandi. Pasalnya, ia melihat cairan kental merah yang mengaliri kaki mulus istrinya. Dengan setengah terkejut, ia melepaskan gelasnya hingga terpecah. Tubuhnya menegang mendekati Hinata dengan sedikit berlari.

"Astaga, Hime! Apa yang terjadi?!"

.

.

Kegusaran Naruto tak hanya sampai di sana saja. Ia kian panik ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam sembari menyuruhnya untuk ikut keruangannya.

"Sakura-chan? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Naruto tak henti-hentinya memaksa Sakura bicara di tengah jalan menuju ruangan si gadis musim semi itu. Ia begitu khawatir

"Berisik bocah pirang, duduklah dulu,"Sakura mengizinkan Naruto duduk di depannya dan dengan segera, Naruto duduk di depannya.

"Tante pink, jelaskan!"Naruto menuntut penjelasan.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Makanya jelaskan!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, mencoba meredam emosi kepada sahabatnya yang akan segera menjadi sosok ayah itu.

"Apa yang dia makan sehingga kesakitan begitu? Kau memberi racun?"Sakura berbicara dengan penuh selidik.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Aku tak meracuninya! Mana tega aku meracuni istriku sendiri. Dan, kau seorang dokter, harusnya kau tau!"

"Ya, aku tau. Tenanglah,"Sakura menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. "Jadi, apa yang dia makan?"Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kripik pedas. Ia tak tahan pedas, sedangkan dia memakannya,"terang Naruto yang membuat Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Padahal ia belum sejam ia kembali dari rumah sakit, dan sudah kembali lagi. Dasar ibu keras kepala,"gumam Sakura geram. "Untungnya anakmu baik-baik saja, Naruto."

"A-anak?"Serunya kaget.

"Sudah kuduga ia juga belum memberi taumu,"Sakura menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi empuknya. "Hinata hamil Naruto, beranjak dua bulan,"jelasnya yang berhasil membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"A-apa?!"Naruto refleks berdiri karena terkejut.

"Ia sudah tau sejak tiga minggu lalu, saat merasa tamu bulanannya tak kunjung datang. Aku sudah mencoba memaksanya memberi taumu, tapi dia bersikeras untuk memberi taumu kalau kau sudah tak sibuk. Suami macam apa kau, baka? Mengutamakan pekerjaan dibanding istrimu sendiri."

"Sakura-chan. Kau serius?"Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Antara senang, gelisah, takut, dan agak kecewa.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Hinata baik-baik saja."

"Bukan, tapi anakku!"

Naruto bertanya dengan gelisah yang membuncah. Dua bulan? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Jantungnya kian cepat berpacu saat menyadari selama dua bulan itu beberapa kali ia melakukan hubungan badan dengan Hinata. Ia takut anaknya menderita cacat atau apalah itu seperti yang orang-orang sering bilang, resiko melakukan hubungan badan ketika hamil. Anehnya, mengapa Hinata tak menolak?! Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kalau untuk menanyakan anakmu berpasal dari apa yang telah kalian lakukan selama ini. Kau sebaiknya harus bersyukur, dia baik-baik saja,"Sakura menepuk pundak sahabat pirangnya itu untuk menenangkannya. "Syukurnya lagi, Hinata rajin mengonsumsi suplemen vitamin dariku. Tapi sayang, ia jarang makan sayur, yang ia perbanyak lebih ke buah-buahan. Kau nanti harus bisa mengontrolnya agar seimbang, pola makannya juga harus teratur,"Sakura memberi arahan pada Naruto yang menyimak dengan serius.

"Apa ada lagi? Katakan semuanya!"Naruto berucap dengan nada yang lebih tenang dibanding tadi.

"Kau tau? Aku dari dulu sudah bertanya kapan akan mengatakan ini semua padamu, Hinata keras kepala sekali,"keluh Sakura. "Paksa Hinata untuk mulai meminum susu ibu hamil untuk daya tahannya,"lanjutnya.

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Kalau dari aku pribadi, Naruto. Kau harus mengurangi rasa gila kerjamu itu, Hinata selalu mengelu-elukan kau yang lebih sering di kantor di banding di rumah setiap kali ia datang."

Naruto termenung sejenak, ia menatap Sakura sembari menarik dua garis bibirnya tipis. " _Of course, aunty_."

.

Hinata mendesah pelan saat cahaya memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat, ketika mencium bau obat-obatan di sekelilingnya. Matanya menangkap ruangan yang begitu asing baginya, dan tak sengaja menangkap sosok bersurai kuning yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang ia yakini adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi?"Tanyanya.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi, Hime."

Hinata tertegun. Ia menyadari jika ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Apa Naruto menyadarinya?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Ma-maafkan aku.."Hinata bergetar kecil sembari terisak.

"Kau tak perlu menangis. Aku yang salah. Aku tak pernah memikirkanmu, dan selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaanku, aku tau sulit bagimu untuk terbuka padaku, sedangkan aku sendiri tak memahamimu,"Naruto merengkuh tubuh istrinya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Tidak. Kau salah, Naruto-kun, justru aku yang tidak memahamimu.."isak Hinata pelan. Naruto melepaskan dekapannya, dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya penuh kasih.

"Mulai sekarang, ayo mencoba untuk saling memahami, dan terbukalah satu sama lain, Hime."

Di tengah isakannya, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluk pemuda itu erat.

.

,

Hinata mendapati dirinya yang tengah berdua dengan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang mengupas dan memotong apel untuk diberikan kepadanya. Dengan senyum simpul yang tak pernah lepas dari paras jelitanya.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tau tou-kun?"

Hinata menghentikan kunyahannya saat teringat dengan sang ayah. Apa ayahnya sudah tau perihal kehamilannya?

"Sudah. Tou-kun sedang berlibur ke Osaka bersama Hanabi untuk mengunjungi makan Neji. Mereka akan kembali besok, dan menginap di rumah kita,"terang Naruto yang membuat Hinata sedikit terguncang.

"Aku juga ingin.."lirihnya. Naruto berhenti mengupas buahnya, dan menatap Hinata sedikit menyesal mengatakannya.

"Kita akan ke sana ketika kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk berpergian jauh, untuk saat ini, istirahatlah. Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah,"Naruto mengelus lengan kecil Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dengan makam ayah dan ibumu? Aku juga ingin.."Hinata melirik ekspresi Naruto yang mendadak tegang karena ia mengatakannya.

Naruto menadak menegang karena mendengar Hinata ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal sejak ia kecil. Dengan sedikit tersenyum tipis, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Kita akan mengunjungi mereka setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang, istirahatlah,"ucapnya sembari membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk."

"Paksa."

"Tidak bisa."

Tepat setelah Hinata mengucapkannya, pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka yang membua keduanya menoleh dan agak kaget mendapati dua insan berlawanan jenis masuk ke ruangan.

Hinata sendiri bukan kaget karena pria berkulit pucat yang berjalan mendekati Naruto, melainkan kaget pada sosok wanita pirang yang mengekorinya.

"Yamanaka-san?"Panggil Hinata menyebut nama wanita itu, yang membuat sang pemilik nama terkejut.

"Hinata-sama?"Ino tak kalah kagetnya saat mendapati Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Kalau Hinata ada di sini artinya...

"Ino?"

Yak! Sudah Ino duga, ia menatap hormat pada sang boss yang menatapnya agak kaget. "Na-naruto-sama,"ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Wah, wah, kalian saling mengenal? Aku baru saja ingin mengenalkan kalian,"sang pria pucat menepuk tangannya karena tak kalah kaget mendapati sang kekasih mengenal sahabat dan istri sahabatnya.

"Dia sekretarisku, Sai,"Naruto berujar.

"Hah? Kebetulan macam apa ini,"Sai duduk dengan santai di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat awalnya berdiri. "Kau tak bercerita kalau boss yang selama ini suka memarahimu adalah si kuning sialan ini, sayang. Kalau tau begitu, akan ku balas sedari dulu,"Sai merangkul Ino yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengatakan aku sering memarahimu, Ino? Apa hubungan kalian?"Naruto bertanya penuh selidik.

"Dia calon istriku."

"Hah?"

Tak ada suara lagi yang menyudahi keterkejutan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau kekasih yang selama ini sahabatnya itu ceritakan adalah sekretaris pribadinya sendiri. Kebetulan yang menarik, kan?

"Yamanaka-san."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan menoleh pada satu tuju. Menengok Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri sembari memegangi gagang infusnya. Menatap ketiga orang lain yang ada di sana, namun tujunya tetap pada Ino.

"Ya, Hinata-sama?"Ino menjawabnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Maafkan aku,"Hinata berucap sembari membungkuku, yang membuat Ino sendiri terkejut.

"Un-untuk apa?"

"Kemarin malam..."Hinata berbicara dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Ah!"Ino berdiri mendekati Hinata secara refleks,"tak apa, Hinata-sama. Aku juga sudah melupakannya,"Ino memegangi kedua bahu wanita hamil itu sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

Ino membimbing Hinata untuk duduk di samping Naruto, lalu berjongkok di hadapan istri bossnya itu, mengelus perut datarnya. "Selamat ya, Hinata-sama. Doakan aku juga akan menyusulmu secepatnya!"

.

.

.

Sakura membuka jas putihnya dan meletakkannya di gantungan yang ada di ruang kerjanya, lalu beranjak menghampiri seorang lelaki tampan yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Aku pikir kau takkan jemput, sudah mendengar kabar dari Naruto?"Sakura berjalan mendahului pria itu keluar ruangan.

"Itu sebabnya aku datang,"Pria itu menyamai langkah Sakura menuju ruang rawat yang memang sudah menjadi tujuan awalnya. "Aku takut tak punya waktu lagi menjenguknya. Sekalian saja menjemputmu."

"Sasuke-kun.. apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk segera menyusul?"Sakura menggandeng lengan kekar pemuda yang resmi mengubah marganya menjadi Uchiha enam bulan yang lalu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, itu.. Hinata kan Hamil, apa kau tak berniat untuk―"

"Apa maksudmu? Itu akan begitu aneh bagiku,"Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura cepat. Yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkah dan melepaskan gandengannya.

"Apa maksudmu aneh? Kau tak ingin memiliki anak? Jadi untuk apa kita menikah?"Sakura menatap tajam pria itu, menatap tajam yang sebenarnya menyimpan penuh kekecewaan dan keterkejutan.

"Memiliki anak? Tentu saja, aku ingin,"Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua pundak wanita bersurai pink mencolok itu. "Hanya saja, itu terdengar... aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Hinata hamil. Dan kau bertanya apakah aku ingin menyusulnya? Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin menyusul Hinata untuk segera hamil. Makanya itu terdengar aneh bagiku."

"EEH?!"

.

.

 **Part II** **―** **Acorn Understanding**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Story by Riyui** **―** **WORK!**

 **FIN**

.

.

[A/N]

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, favorite, dan mereview fanfict ini ^o^)/ Semoga terhibur dengan kisah ringan dan singkat ini. Sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya!

Wassalam,

― **Riyui**


End file.
